The Taste of Nirvana, The Sound of Nirvana
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Era gosto de Nirvana, mas Nirvana não tem gosto, apenas som. Som de Nirvana. Gosto de Nirvana. x MELLO/NEAR, threeshot, U.A. x COMPLETA!
1. Chocolate

**Sumário:** Era gosto de Nirvana, mas Nirvana não tem gosto, apenas som. Som de Nirvana. Gosto de Nirvana.

**Death Note não me pertence, mas eu tenho todos os mangás xD/**

**Fanfic composta por três capítulos (Threeshot), MelloNear**

**Betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**The Taste of Nirvana, The Sound of Nirvana**

**Capítulo Um** – _Chocolate_

Andou por aquele corredor, com seu jeito calmo e mórbido, sempre enrolando uma mecha de cabelo com seu indicador e sem emoção nos olhos ou expressões na face pálida. Seus passos eram lentos e vazios, como se não houvesse nada ali de interessante. A escola Wammy's era pouco para uma mente como a dele, muitos disseram. Entretanto, Nate River recusava-se a sair, por um motivo desconhecido.

- O que você faz aqui, idiota? – uma voz perigosa e cheia de raiva cortou sua linha inexistente de pensamentos.

Se havia uma pessoa que não respeitava o garoto albino por sua genialidade, esse alguém era Mihael Keehl.

- Andando. – o outro respondeu.

Não era necessário responder para o loiro mal-educado à sua frente, porém ele o fazia a cada novo comentário do mesmo.

Talvez fosse porque cada palavra dita por aquela boca suja e com cheiro de chocolate o lembrasse que estava vivo. Ou talvez fosse porque havia algo ali que ele desconhecia. Nate não saberia analisar.

Mas a realidade era outra.

Porque ele acabava _existindo_ naquele mundo.

No mundo de Mihael Keehl.

**X**

Limpou a boca suja de sangue com as costas da mão, sem ligar para as constantes reclamações de Linda.

- Conte para o Roger, Nate!

- Não precisa. – sussurrou.

- Mas Nate...!

- Eu estou bem Linda, sério.

A garota apenas encarou o chão, um pouco triste por aquela mentira.

Por que Nate tinha de ser tão bonzinho?

**X**

- Há algum motivo para você fazer tudo isso com ele? – a voz de Mail saiu tudo, menos inocente.

- Ele me irrita.

- Até quando está andando pela escola onde também estuda?

- De que lado você está?!

- De nenhum. Apenas acho que isso não tem nada a ver com as notas.

- Você não me conhece tanto assim, Matt!

O ruivo apenas o ignorou e ligou seu PSP, colocando os fones de ouvido. O loiro era teimoso demais.

**X**

- Como foi seu dia querido? – a mulher loira e pálida perguntou, tocando naqueles cabelos brancos e encaracolados.

- Bom.

- E aquele menino? Implicou com você, de novo?

- Não. – mentiu.

Por que o protegia tanto?

Nem mesmo ele sabia.

**X**

Andou por aquele corredor, com seu jeito calmo e mórbido, sempre enrolando uma mecha de cabelo com seu indicador e sem emoção nos olhos ou expressões na face pálida. Seus passos eram lentos e vazios, como se não houvesse nada ali de interessante. A escola Wammy's era pouco para uma mente como a dele, muitos disseram. Entretanto, Nate River recusava-se a sair, por um motivo desconhecido.

O albino era extremamente metódico.

Porém, naquele dia, não houve Mihael e muito menos dor. Afinal, os dias não eram iguais e, de um jeito ou de outro, ele receberia um soco, sabia disso.

Virou o corredor e imediatamente ficou cego pela quantidade de luz que provinha do grande vitral. Aquilo era pior que veneno. Diferente das outras crianças, seus olhos não se acostumaram com a iluminação, então teve que tatear as paredes para saber para onde ia.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele fosse para uma escola para crianças especiais, como ele, por mais que Nate não quisesse ser um deles. Afastou aqueles pensamentos e concentrou-se com que fazia. Tinha absoluta certeza que ali havia uma sala, onde poderia mandar uma mensagem para que Linda pudesse encontrá-lo. O poder das mensagens de texto...!

Quando a consistência da parede mudou, soube que a achara. Tateou mais para baixo em busca da maçaneta e só a encontrou depois que seus dedos bateram com força no metal, ardendo com gosto. Ignorou a dor e girou-a, esperando que a sala estivesse com as cortinas fechadas.

_Bingo_.

**X**

- Ok, Mihael Keehl! – a voz irritada de Linda ecoou no campo de futebol.

Nenhum dos garotos a ouviu. Irritada, ela simplesmente adentrou no gramado e roubou a bola, com uma expressão fechada.

- Qual o seu problema, garota? – o loiro gritou, iniciando uma discussão.

- Sem bola, sem jogo! – e Mail correu.

- Matt! Volte já aqui! O jogo ainda não acabou!

- Onde está o Nate, _Keehl?_ – a garota perguntou, um pouco seca demais.

- Eu não sei onde está seu _namorado,_ Linda.

- Ele não é meu...! – porém a melodia de uma música infantil ecoou.

Instantaneamente Linda ignorou todos eles e mexeu em seu celular. Sem pensar, _tacou_ a bola no estômago do loiro e correu, apressada.

- Que garota estranha. – mas não deixou de sentir-se preocupado.

(E enciumado).

**X**

Sentou-se ao lado da porta, esfregando seus olhos. Ainda doíam por causa daquela luz. Como era difícil ser albino!

Encostou a cabeça no concreto e suspirou, um pouco cansado. Será que Linda ia demorar demais? O intervalo já estava acabando e ele tinha matemática na próxima aula.

_Nunca_ que ele ia perder.

Um som ecoou no corredor daquela sala. Por um momento, Nate achou era a amiga, mas perdeu as esperanças. Eram apenas dois adolescentes, um pouco maiores que eles, que estavam ouvindo um tipo de música que ele _nunca_ ouviu, o que não era difícil, pois ele só ouvia ópera, música clássica, e musicais.

Mas era um som extremamente _interessante_. Pesado, meio violento, um pouco libertador e muito depressivo. E a voz do cantor era rouca, meio cansada de tudo e totalmente suicida. Nate não conseguia analisar. Quando ela acabou, ouviu apenas um comentário de seus ouvintes.

- Cara, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" é amor. – uma garota sussurrou, rindo alto depois.

- Nirvana é amor, minha cara! – o amigo falou, acompanhando-a na risada.

E então Linda chegou, com uma expressão preocupada.

**X**

- Nate, querido? – a mãe perguntou, batendo na porta – O que está fazendo?

- Ouvindo uma música no computador. – sussurrou, clicando na mesma.

- Ah, ok. Termine de ouvi-la e desça para jantar. A cozinheira fez seu prato favorito e eu e seu pai queremos ouvir como foram as aulas hoje.

- Tudo bem. – e observou o nome da música.

_Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana_

Não entendeu o porquê, mas sentiu um gosto diferente na boca.

_Sabor de chocolate_.

* * *

_Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overbored and self assured  
Oh, no, I know a dirty word _

_Hello, hello,hello,how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello,how low  
Hello, hello, hello...  
With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here, we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid, and contagious  
Here, we are now entertain us  
A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah!  
Yay...Yay!_

* * *

E aqui está o final do primeiro capítulo xD Eu tive inspiração pra essa fic quando eu estava ouvindo música e apareceu Nirvana. Comecei com uma SasukeSai, acabou como uma MelloNear.

Terminei todos os capítulos em menos de 24 horas e acho que isso foi um recorde. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Não sei o que dizer muito dele e nem da fic em si, apenas que é U.A., baseada em uma música, e centrada no Near. xD

Ah sim! Linda e Nate são apenas amigos e nada mais xD

As poucas pessoas que leram essa fic só viram alguns pedacinhos, mas eu agradeço à Chibi Anne, Janao q, Débby-chan, Raayy e Abracadabra que, no fim, betou xD

Agora eu me vou, pois estou sendo expulsa do PC por minha própria mãe o-o'

**Reviews**


	2. Piromania

**Demorei mais que o previsto, mas pelo menos a fic está aqui XD**

**Sem mais delongas, o Segundo Capítulo.**

* * *

**The Taste of Nirvana, The Sound of Nirvana**

**Capítulo 02** – _Piromania_

Ajeitou os fones de ouvido com uma calma totalmente mórbida e escolheu uma música dentre tantas outras da sua lista de reprodução em seu celular.

_Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana_

_Gosto de chocolate._

**X**

Mais uma nota máxima, em química¹. Encarou sua prova, ouvindo aqueles sussurros de parabéns, recheados de uma inveja mortal. Odiava aquelas pessoas falsas. E então ele veio, com um ato violento.

Um soco na barriga e ele caiu no chão, sendo amparado por Linda. Mas ele não chorou nem fez nada, apenas existiu.

Mihael e sua sempre sincera raiva.

**X**

A melodia indescritível ecoou por sua cabeça, durante toda a aula de inglês. Encarava a lousa, ainda que não ouvisse nada – já estava avançado naquela matéria e nem precisava cursar mais aquela aula. Nate sempre era o que estava à frente de todos, menos de Mail.

Encarou o ruivo, notando que ele preferia jogar a prestar atenção às aulas. Logo o professor notou e iniciou-se uma discussão seguida de um encaminhamento à diretoria. Mas o garoto não ligava. Também não tinha motivos para cursar aquela escola. Fazia isso apenas por Mihael.

_Mihael_.

**X**

- Castigo de novo? – o loiro perguntou, rindo e mordendo outra barra de chocolate.

- Pois é... – e o ruivo riu também.

- Ah, mas não importa! Isso não quer dizer nada, ainda é superinteligente, Matt!

- Sim, inteligente e incorrigível, como você!

Mais risadas.

Como era boa a amizade.

**X**

- Nate, meus parabéns! Eu soube que você ficou sem nenhuma falta esse bimestre também, além de tirar nota máxima em todas as matérias!

- Obrigado. – disse, sem vida.

- Ainda bem que você está aqui! Se você saísse, eu ficaria bem sozinha!

Ele não iria sair.

Mas não era por ela.

(Chocolate)

**X**

Chegou a casa e foi direto para a cozinha.

- Sr. Nate! O que faz aqui? – a cozinheira perguntou, um pouco surpresa.

- Posso pegar um pouco de chocolate?

- Quanto quiser! – e lhe estendeu uma barra – Mas tem que almoçar, ok?

Guardou a barra.

- Tudo bem.

**X**

Provou, um pouco mais curioso que o normal. Mastigou algumas vezes e perdeu as esperanças. Engoliu o que tinha na boca e jogou fora o resto.

Não, não era aquele gosto.

Mas era chocolate.

Já não entendia nada mais.

**X**

Caminhou por outro corredor de sua escola, enrolando uma mecha, pensativo e ouvindo aquela música, outra vez. Se não era barra de chocolate, o que era? Sua distração para com o mundo exterior acarretou numa trombada com alguém que não devia.

_Mihael Keehl_.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota? – o outro gritou.

Os fones ainda estavam em seu ouvido, porém a gritaria do loiro tornou a voz de Kurt Cobain extremamente silenciosa.

- Responda-me! – e foi agarrado pelo colarinho.

Não pôde responder.

A conseqüência de seu silêncio já era imaginada.

**X**

Cuspiu a água e observou um leve traço _vermelho_ junto do líquido. O soco no queixo acabou cortando sua gengiva, mas não era nada demais. Uma ardência um pouco mais forte que o normal e só.

- Nate, você está aí? – a voz apressada de Linda ecoou – Eu estou preocupada! Quer que eu fale com o Roger?

- Não, não precisa. – e secou a boca com o papel, saindo do toalete.

**X**

Clicou mais uma vez na música em seu computador, um pouco mais apressado que das outras vezes. Quando a batida começou, fechou os olhos, sentindo tudo o que sentiu quando a ouviu e trombou com Mihael.

(Ardência).

Sua pele sem melanina queimava, por mais que já fosse noite.

(Fogo).

Havia fogo ali; chamas corroendo sua pele e existência, queimando, machucando.

(E uma palavra)

Só uma um pouco obsessiva demais e tudo o que Nate não era.

(Um vício).

_Piromania_.

* * *

¹ - Sonho a ser realizado ii' -vai muito mal em química-

* * *

_I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello,hello,how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello,how low  
Hello, hello, hello...  
With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here, we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid, and contagious  
Here, we are now entertain us  
A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah!  
Yay...Yay!_

* * *

E aqui está o segundo capítulo. E o próximo será o último já... Nossa, essas coisas passam tão rápido xD

Enfim, espero que estejam gostando, porque eu adoro esse casal e espero que vocês adorem também! xD

Decidi usar a Piromania por culpa de uma fanfic da Raayy XD Mas vício por fogo é legal e eu não sou viciada nisso...! Mesmo assim, dá para se ter várias impressões numa mesma música, por mais que se tenha ouvido mais de uma vez. Eu já senti várias coisas ouvindo essa música, então não é anormal que eu esteja botando vários tópicos diferentes aqui :3

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_Debby-Chan - _Rá, daqui a pouco o Mello faz isso, relaxa xD Sim... Sortuda demais i.i' Desculpe a demora xP

_Chibi Anne - _Leu xD Leu sim, amor! xD Nossa! Oo" TLOO está te afetando mesmo, heim? xD Poxa, obrigada! :3 É, os capítulos dessas fanfics não são grandes, mas o próximo deve ter umas seis páginas xP O Mello está entrando já, percebeu? 8D Ah, que bom que gostou! n.nS2 Te amo

_Raayy - _Eu passo xD Passo com prazer xD Rá! Ame-me S2 Tudo bem, já continuei e.e Te amo, PINK! XD JÁ CONTINUEI, CARALHO (LOL)

_reneev_ - Ah, que bom que gostou n.n Desculpe a demora viu? Beijos!

_Janao q_ - Sem problemas, Jana! Mas que bom que gostou :3 Sim eu usei! º¬º -ama Nirvana- XD Te amo também, viu? XD

_Hoshigaki Arkantus - _Sim, Smells Like Teen Spirit é foda. Sim, ele é demais! E se ele não estivesse morto, teria sido o maior grunge do mundo \o/ Poxa, obrigada 8D

_Lady Murder - _Rá! Ainda te vicio em MxN, Muder xD Ame, ame, ame! XDDD Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido bom o bastante e Mello com ciúme é amor demais S2 Ah, que bom que gostou! Te amo :3

* * *

Sim, eu tenho um vício. Mas ele incluí ganhar reviews e comer carne humana :3

(Mentira, eu não como carne humana - não todo dia...)

XD


	3. Nirvana

**E aqui está o último capítulo.**

**UM MUITO OBRIGADA AOS QUE LERAM E ACOMPANHARAM!**

* * *

**Taste of Nirvana, Sound of Nirvana**

**Capítulo 03** _–_ _Nirvana_

- Nate, você está me ouvindo? – Linda perguntou, balançando a mão na frente do rosto do albino.

- Desculpe, eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Ah, tudo bem. – e recomeçou a falar.

E novamente ele parou de ouvi-la.

**X**

- Você não acha que o Nate está distante, nesses últimos dias? – Mail perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de seu DS.

- Ele é sempre distante, é autista! – Mihael retrucou.

- Ele não é autista! Bom... ao menos não era. Não até aquela vez em que a Linda atrapalhou o futebol.

- Tanto faz, pra mim.

O ruivo sorriu, sabendo que não era verdade.

**X**

_Piromania_.

E clicou mais uma vez na música.

**X**

As palavras de Mail ecoaram em sua cabeça, enquanto ele devorava aquele chocolate. O corredor estava vazio, como sempre. No intervalo, ele e todos os outros ficavam assim, menos pela presença de Nate. Virou-o e ficou cego temporariamente.

Maldito sol.

Sem paciência de aturar toda aquela luz, ele entrou na primeira porta que viu, sabendo que ela costumava ficar com as cortinas fechadas.

**X**

A música ecoava em seu ouvido com uma força sem limites. Assim ficaria surdo. Mas ao menos podia aumentar o volume, passando pelos corredores vazios da escola. Na realidade, nem sabia em que corredor estava.

Quando virou, relembrou.

_Luz_.

E, além de surdo, ficou cego.

**X**

Fechou os olhos e se deixou aproveitar aquele sossego. Ali estava escuro demais... E ele estava com sono demais, também.

Dormir.

A única palavra que apareceu em sua mente. Colocou o chocolate ao lado e se acomodou.

_Dormir_.

**X**

Tinha absoluta certeza que ali havia uma sala, onde poderia mandar uma mensagem para que Linda pudesse encontrá-lo. O poder das mensagens de texto...!

Quando a consistência da parede mudou, soube que a achara. Tateou mais para baixo em busca da maçaneta e só a encontrou depois que seus dedos bateram com força no metal, ardendo com gosto. Ignorou a dor e girou-a, esperando que a sala estivesse com as cortinas fechadas.

_Bingo_.

(Metódico).

**X**

Sentou-se ao lado da porta, esfregando seus olhos. Ainda doíam por causa daquela luz. Como era difícil ser albino!

Encostou a cabeça no concreto e suspirou, um pouco cansado. Pegou o celular, mas ficou com dó demais em pausar aquela música. Sentia o calor, mas estava mais forte, naquele momento.

Decidiu esperar a música acabar para mandar uma mensagem para Linda. Fechou os olhos, envolvendo-se pela melodia perfeita. Porém, quando os abriu, encarou uma cena um tanto quanto rara.

Derrubou o celular.

**X**

Um nome?

_Mihael_

**X**

Um estado?

_Dormindo_

**X**

Uma ação?

_Corar_

**X**

Uma palavra?

_Nirvana_

**X**

Uma música barulhenta ecoou, baixa. Era Nirvana? Claro que era. Quem mais conseguia cantar "Smells Like Teen Spirit" como Kurt Cobain? Deus, é claro.

Abriu os olhos, esperando ser um de seus colegas apaixonados por rock antigo.

Não era.

- Nate?

**X**

- O que faz aqui?! – o loiro perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- E-E-Eu... – não era normal ele gaguejar, mas não conseguia parar! – Eu ia ficar aqui para esperar pela Linda e...

- Há! Você precisa que ela te tire daqui por que está muito ensolarado? – um sorriso de escárnio ficou bem desenhado naquele rosto.

(Chocolate).

**X**

Milhares de piadinhas sem graça passaram por sua cabeça. Era delicioso poder humilhar Nate da mesma maneira que ele fez, com suas notas tão perfeitas. Ia começar a dizer algumas, porém parou ao notar que a _música_ vinha daquele celular.

Do celular de Nate River.

**X**

- Desde quando você gosta de Nirvana? – a voz incrédula do loiro o alertou.

Calor.

(Piromania).

**X**

Mais uma vez, ele não respondeu. Seu sangue ferveu e, como da última vez, o segurou pelo colarinho, levantando-o e prensando-o à parede.

- Responda quando eu pergunto!

**X**

Cheiro de chocolate.

**X**

_(Chocolate)_

**X**

Quente demais.

**X**

_(Piromania)_

**X**

- Mihael... – a voz suplicante de Nate o chamou, como se estivesse _precisando_ de algo.

**X**

_- Admita, Mello. – Mail lhe sussurrou, sorrindo maliciosamente – Você só grita e machuca Nate porque o deseja demais._

_- Não brinque com essas coisas, idiota! – o loiro retrucou, corando violentamente._

_- Ele nunca te nota, não é? Sempre fica lá, com a Linda._

_Aquilo doía._

_- Sempre te ignora. Nunca presta atenção nos seus movimentos. Como o autista que você tanto quer que ele seja. Porque, se ele for, então você não teria culpa de nada! Ele que não prestava atenção porque ele não conseguia, e não porque você é fraco e burro demais para fazê-lo de notar._

_Doía demais._

_- Admita: você o quer, mas não consegue, porque ele..._

"_... Não te quer"._

_Um soco._

_E Mihael saiu do quarto._

**X**

Um nome?

_Nate_

**X**

Um estado?

_Fraco_

**X**

Uma ação?

_Prensá-lo ainda mais à parede_

**X**

Uma palavra?

_Desejo_

**X**

- Vamos ver se você consegue ser indiferente depois disso.

E atacou aqueles lábios.

**X**

Sentiu o peso que era o corpo do loiro sobre o seu, naquele beijo tão violento. _Seu primeiro_. Beijo ensangüentado, porque Mihael simplesmente mordeu a carne dos lábios de Nate e sugou o sangue, misturando-o com sua própria saliva.

(Chocolate).

Tinha gosto de chocolate.

_(O mesmo chocolate que quando ouviu a música)_

**X**

Aquela boca suja de Mihael passou de seus lábios – agora inchados – para seu pescoço. Gemeu. A língua ensandecida do outro lambia toda aquela região, sempre ao lado de um sorriso de escárnio. Logo, marcas apareceram na pele tão frágil, como se aquela tez tivesse sido queimada.

(Piromania).

Quente e viciante.

_(O mesmo vício que quando trombou com Mihael, ouvindo a música)_

**X**

Aquelas mãos apressadas e malditas arrancaram sua roupa com uma velocidade inimaginável. Sentiu dor. Muita dor. E suou. Suor demais. Cada nova estocada eram acompanhadas de mordidas pelo corpo do albino. Mihael não ligava, apenas queria. Querer e querer.

(Nirvana)

Chegou ao ápice.

_(O lugar de onde veio a música)_

**X**

Quentes, suados e cansados, naquela sala fechada. Nate tentava recuperar seu fôlego, que se perdeu e não queria mais voltar, enquanto observava um Mihael apoiado em seu ombro.

Mais um beijo.

Um inocente, dessa vez.

E então veio o gosto.

**X**

Era gosto de Nirvana, mas Nirvana não tem gosto, apenas som. Som de Nirvana. Gosto de Nirvana.

**X**

(_Esquecera a_ _música na repetição)._

**OWARI**

* * *

_And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

hello, hello,hello,how low?  
hello,hello, hello,how low?  
hello,hello,hello,how low?  
hello,hello,hello.....  
with the lights out it's less dangerous  
here, we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and, and contagious  
here, we are now entertain us  
A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito  
My libido  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial

* * *

E esse foi o último cap. 8D Não sei se ficou bom, mas eu gostei e a Abra disse que ficou sexy XD Então espero que vocês gostem. Agora só falta sete fanfics - creio eu - para terminar \o/

Enfim, espero que todos tenham gostado dessa fanfic. Então vamos agradecer à Abra, por ter betado, à Raayy e à Débby porque leram algumas partes e à Jana e à Chibi porque elas falaram que gostaram, também 8D

Como perceberam, é meio complicado entender uma fanfic que gira em torno de uma música como essa, mas tudo bem, porque eu amo a música e sei que todos amam também xD

Acho que é só, então vamos às reviews!

* * *

_Janao q - _Poxa, muito obrigada! Sim, é meio complicado escrever com Nirvana, mas tudo é possível 8D Te amo também e muito obrigada por ler a fanfic!

_Chibi Anne -_ Amor, que bom que você gostou! E sim, a Piromania é culpa da Ray u.u' Matt inteligente é paixão XD Muito obrigada por ler a fanfic, amor! Te amo!

_rennev -_ Eu sou igual à sua amiga, então xD Ah, que bom que gostou, viu? Muito obrigada por ler a fanfic 8D

_Raayy - _Ai que bom que gostou, Pink! Nem sou ladra xD Que tal nesse capítulo? XD Kisses e te amo e obrigada por ler essa fanfic!

_Srya. Kyuu - _Ai, que bom que gostou º-º Matt owna xD E Near é masoquista u.u' Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Obrigada por ler a fic, também X3

_Julih - _Tudo bem xD Mas que bom que gostou 8D Fiquei muito feliz 8D Muito obrigada por tudo e por ler a fic, tá? 8D Kisses

_Lady Murder - _Amor, que bom que gostou e, sim, vou te viciar em MelloNear xD Muito, muito obrigada mesmo 8D Sua review foi uma - e senão "a" - das mais lindas! Nossas, que bom! 8D Eu também gostei dessa parte xD Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por ler essa fic! Te amo!

* * *

**AQUI EU TERMINO OUTRA FIC E, ASSIM, EU SÓ DEVO AGRADECER AOS QUE LERAM E A ACOMPANHARAM.**

**UM ABRAÇO, MUITOS BEIJOS E UM SÓ ÚLTIMO PEDIDO:**

**Reviews**


End file.
